Strategic interaction between two or more parties can be modeled by a game that involves two or more parties (also referred to as players). In Imperfect Information Games (IIG) that involves two or more players, a player only has partial access to the knowledge of her opponents before making a decision. This is similar to real-world scenarios, such as trading, traffic routing, and public auction. Many real life scenarios can be represented as IIGs, such as commercial competition between different companies, bidding relationships in auction scenarios, game relationships between a fraud party and an anti-fraud party.
Methods for solving an IIG is of great economic and societal benefits. Due to the hidden information, a player has to reason under the uncertainty about her opponents' information, and she also needs to act so as to take advantage of her opponents' uncertainty about her own information.